Purple Dew
by Dawn light of night sky
Summary: He was lethal, he was dangerous, he was beautiful. He had scars as I did. He understood me. I misunderstood him. I thought he was a green-eyed bastard but he was a monster. A monster willing to go any lengths for me... Call me shameless but I am also willing go anywhere as long he is by my side. #organiza crime; #possessive lover; #mafia


**I** **I Don't Own Twilight but own my sexy dangerous gangward and innocent yet kickassBella.**

 **Thanks to all readers. I look forward for your opinion**

Author note: this is my first fanfic but that doesn't mean this story is not matured as people may criticized me as a inexperienced writer and not announcing it but this story contains cussing, drinking, fighting, lemons and mature stuffs so don't say I didn't warned you

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

 _ ****running away from war is the start of another war****_

 _Once upon a time..._

There was celebration, excitement could be smelt on the air as he stand on the bridge alone, and watched the place from distance that is suppose to be his marriage or in this case his…..funeral. The end of his control on his own life. Alone standing on the riverside bridge leaning against the tree taking in and out swings of smoke through his cancer stick. He knew that the news of his departure is still unknown taking in the calmness of this place. The calmness that is about explode leaving trail of bloodshed on its way. This was the calm before storm. He also knew that his decision is going to cost lot of lives but he didn't find it in his self to face the consequence himself. Maybe he should go confess his unwillingness to the deal they veiled in the fake form of something pure as marriage, or he should go accept his defeat as it is only one way to avoid war and live a long fucking life but what is life without life on it. So, he had done the only he could think of right now: run away, maybe he will be called coward considering the situation but he would rather be called coward than see his own lives take away from him in form of marriage

From the beginning he was always given things he wanted, but it was not what he wanted. He was given things on the form of flattery instead of what he wanted. He wanted a normal life. Training for third leadership from the tender age of seven was never his wish. Being a puppy of their brother was never his wish but was necessary on their point of view. While his eldest brother and elder brother was married that left him to be the one to join forces between The Voltura and The Phoenix, and out-number the Shadow Knight.

In Forks there lived two rival families, enmity was on their blood, both international gangs held the worlds on the palm of their hands, The Phoenix and Shadow Knights. There enmity was so deep that they were ready to give anything in the world to destroy each other, even the deal of marriage between The Phoenix and The Voltura was only an excuse to out-number The Shadow Knights.

The Shadow Knights is the most feared gang in the world. Even their cool facade is so menancing that it gives you chills down your spine. But their cool facade is only a sneak peak of what's inside. Their body language gives the vibe of a caged hungry lion. They get what they want even if it meant showering in cold blood. They kill people, with so much not even blinking, that cross them. They are deadly, lethal fierce and ruthless. It is currently ruled by Carlisle Cullen. The most calmest of all other leaders. But his calmness is also a façade of what's inside. They kill people, they murder people, they shed bloodshed but they firmly believe in protecting their family first. If there's a threat on their family they annihilate them for even thinking it. Whereas the Phoenix even sacrifice their own blood for posterity.

The Phoenix is currently ruled by Richmond Swan. He is old enough to retire and pass it to his next heir Charles Swan. Unlike the other Phoenix he is a family man and can take his decision rationally even in his least rational mind. He loves his wife Renee and his one and only child beyond his world.

When the marriage deal was formed the only man to disagree was Charles. But according to his brother, Caius Swan he was too soft to deserve the leadership. His brother has always been the power hungry man. He wanted to be the boss of The Phoenix but being the second son of Richmond Swan, the eldest Swan was the rightful leader but his selfish desire and his anger has taken his opportunity.

Inside the ceremony the chatter, laughter could be hUKeard. The anticipation was making everyone restless. Whereas Renee Swan found herself locked into the embrace of her beloved.

"Did I told you how beautiful you look today" Charles Swan said as he bathed into the scent of his love "hmm let me count you told me that eleventh time "Renee swan murmured still held tightly against his chest.

"words can be described, how beautiful you look" Charles said as tilted her chin to show her how honest is he. Renee blushed, a habit that her daughter had picked from her. "And now that blush baby you are killing me now" he said as he was reward with another blush. "stop that you are intentionally doing that" Reńee said as she hid her face on his chest. But Charles apparently wasn't having that he tilted her head again so she can see how intense his eyes was. "you know I love it, why hide it" he said as he caressed her cheek that was now crimson due to her blush. "I don't know what I will do without you. I love you" Renee smiled through her tear that was now brimming on her lashes "I love you too" as she buried her face on his chest.

Moments pass with silence. No one said a word "How is he?" Renee asked suddenly. Charles stiffened already knowing who she was talking about

"how do you think he is. He was furious when he heard the wedding was so soon." Charles was already worried what will happen when they join forces they might want to outnumber The Shadow Knight. And the war that they avoided happen right before their eyes. He was not keen of joining force with Voltura. He knew their way of life. They have price for everything, every living being. They have the most cruel sadism ways to pay their price.

"I don't understand why he didn't oppose the marriage when the deal was made" Renee asked, she was almost clueless as Sue, Caius wife, when it came to family business. But Charles always made sure to talk to Renee about the important things when it came to family business but his brother always avoid talking to his wife anything about it

"it would not have mattered. It was gonna happen either way. I just hope he doesn't do something irrational in his state of mind" Charles eyebrows were knitted together. Renee knew her husband was opposed the deal and he worried Riley might do something they will regret

"He is a wise man. He won't do anything stupid, after all he is your brother" her wife's words momentarily broke through his deep thought.

"I know but….." "shhhhhh" Renee interrupted his words placing a finger on his lips

"isn't my husband gonna kiss me" she said seductively putting an end of his internal conversation "you only have to ask" they were so caught up in their intense making out they didn't heard the front door open

"Mama! Papa! Wook whad uncle Riley gavv me" their toddler daughter words making them jump

"What, honey? Show me" Renee asked Isabella her cheeks still flushed from earlier. Charles bend down to scope his daughter in his arms as he kissed her nose causing Isabella to giggle as he kissed her forehead

"he gavv me a chwarm bracelet. Wook it's pweety wight?" Isabella gave a toothy grin

"it's very pretty" Renee examined the bracelet. It was indeed pretty. The bracelet was made of coral shells with a butterfly dangling on the middle

"But not as beautiful as you" Charles said causing Isabella's apple of her cheeks go crimson. A beautiful sight

Isabella was a very beautiful. She was a sight to behold. Her beauty shine both inside and outside. Whereas normal children demand toys, dress she likes to read book, articles. At the age of three her gentle and selfless nature demanded many attention. With her almond shaped brown eyes, straight button nose, full pouty lips and mahagony hair that passes way down her back. Her cousin Rachel is always jealous with her, always taking her things, always scolding her but she never minded though. Her father always wondered it was a good thing he can use shootgun cause he will need when someone tries to date his baby girl.

"Papa can we go to pwatty now plzz, so I can come back rwead stoies" she pleaded while looking at her father with large brown eyes wide "yes princess, let's go" her father said as he kissed Renee and went outside

As they reached the party Isabella wiggled her way out of her father's arms and took off running toward her friends Angela, Aidan, James and Jayden. As she was running she slammed her body into someone

"ah shit, you dumb ki….."he trailed off as he saw isabella

"I'm suhrry mistah" Isabella said with downward cast look

"no darling it's ok whatcha your name "he said as knelt down to make eye to eye contact. His eyes were giving her funny look and his hands were brushing her arms. Isabella didn't knew what his gesture meant but she didn't like it one bit

"Isabella Swan, mistuh"

"Call me Felix darling. I have felling we are gonna be very well acquainted " Felix said with a funny look

Unknown to Isabella Felix was having forbidden thought about Isabella. "soon mia Isabell, soon" he muttered with one last hooded look he walked off.

Young Isabella started walking towards her friend as she saw Carlisle Cullen. She knew him as she sneakily read his articles about medical science. It's got past her young mind but she still liked the facts he wrote. She found s nearby napkin and made her way towards Carlisle.

He was reclulant to be here at the first place let alone with his beloved wife. But it was due to show respect to rival mob groups though he had no respect for The Phoenix. He hated them with every fiber in his being. When the news of marriage between The Phoenix and The Voltura reached him he knew it was to outnumber them. But they didn't know without extra allies he could defeat them. He felt disgusted that they could sacrifice their own blood to try the defeat The Shadow Knights.

He shook his head as his wife Esme tighten her grip on his hand. It was uncomfortable for her to be here as she felt his husband disgust rolling off him. She is a loving woman that stays from family business as far as possible but her husband always made sure she knew enough to stay safe.

Carlisle felt a tug on his hand. He looked down to see a adorable girl looking back at him. He knew her. She was Isabella Swan 'Didn't her parents know she is talking to me? ' She was child to him not her rival he knelt down to her eye level.

"Are you Cawlisle Cwllen?" Isabella asked. Her adorable pronunciation filled his heart with warmth. He was shocked to feel something like that to The Phoenix

"yes indeed I am"

"can you sign dis for me" Isabella asked he stunned for some second then composed himself and asked "would you want my signature?" "becwse I have read you aticals an I very liked it" he chucked at her adorable language mistakes and how a small child just read a adult articles. He was sure it was beyond her young mind but her hopeful face was too much to ignore. He took the napkin from her and gave her his signature. "there you go"

"Twnk wou" Isabella exclaimed her pronunciation of 'thank you' was clearly mispronounced but he found it adorable. The smile she gave him could light up the room. Esme Cullen was looking at the scene with awe clearly written on her face. How a little girl, that too from The Phoenix could make the boss of her family's rival family could make his heart melt with so much as a bright smile. Isabella leaned down and gave him a kiss then looked at Esme watching their interactions she blushed making Esme's heart melt. Beside her and their child Edward Carlisle had never showed emotion. Isabella was about to run away but Esme's question make her stop

"what's your name?" Esme asked to clearly wanting to hear more. "Isabella Swan, but my friends call me Bella. So call me Bella" Bella blushed as ran away

"what was that?" Esme asked her husband. The husband that was still grinning at the sight of Bella talking and showing his signature to her friends. Esme's word momentarily break though Carlisle

"she asked for my signature" Carlisle said not wanting to tell Esme about his thought about little Isabella

"then why are you touching your cheek where Isabella kissed" Esme could clearly see through the act but wanting him to admit it himself. Carlisle grumbled but refused to say anything

It was time for the bride to proceed to the alter but the groom was still not there. There were starting to question if the groom had cold feet. Unknown to them the storm is about break through the weeding

"Where is he?" Aro growled. "go and check his room he must be there" Richmond voice betrayed the panic he was feelings. As Charles sprinted toward his room only to find a letter. A letter that is about to explode the families. Charles handed the letter to Richmond. Richmond read it and fell to nearby chair. "what is it?" Aro growled and the storm break free

" **I AM GONNA FUCKING KILL HIM, HOW DARE HE LEFT LIANA ON THE ALTAR"** unknown to them the bride heard it. As Demetri noticed he soft took step towards his daughter who was saying ' _no, no, NO, NO he can't leave me he can't '_ backing away she took off full speed towards her room. Everyone took off after her as Demetri yelled " _ **stop her"**_.

They ran towards her but she was too quick. The pain she was feeling was unknown to them. She knew he didn't loved her, but she did fell in love with him. If he left her than she will left him even if it meant leaving the world. _'even if you didn't love me, I love you enough to let you go. But until my life ends, you will always be my first and last love'_ she murmured cutting her wrist as crimson blood flood out of her body, as her soul eventually left her.

They didn't stop to knock on door, they break through the door only to face their worst nightmare. Demetri and Kia ran to her daughter as her life snuck throughout her. She took his last breath in his father's arms. As the sobs out of Kia break the silence

Demetri's sorrow was quick to change into white hot rage not only toward The Phoenix but also towards his father who forced to marriage on them

" **I AM GONNA KILL YOU, SON OF A BITCH"** he roared and aim his gun at Richmond. Before anyone had the time to process the hit straight between Richmond's eyes. The whole war break through. The Phoenix men was quick to shoot Demetri just as The Voltura men started shooting . The whole war break on the church. The people were running frantically between the gun's fire. The Phoenix men lead their children outside the church just like The Voltura. They only cared about their own children unknown to them Isabella lost in sea of people and gun. Her cries drowned out into sound of guns firing and people's scream. Her sobs were wrecking through her as saw people fell to the ground with blood oozing out of their body.

Renee was pushing into the sea of bodies trying to find Charles. When she finally saw Charles her relief was short lived as Felix point the gun towards her husband unknown to him. She ran towards her husband and did the only things she could do.

Charles was firing any Voltura he could see. He didn't knew what to do. He was terrified out of his mind for Renee and Isabella. He did the only things he could kill the Voltura's who was trying to kill them. He didn't notice a body slammed to him. It took him minutes to register that it was the body of his wife. He watched horrified Renee started to slumb into the ground.

" **RENEE! RENEE! STAY AWAKE. OPEN YOUR EYES LOOK AT ME. LOOK AT ME DARN IT,"** He cried out in agony as he saw his wife dying. He held her towards her chest as his body shooked with sobs. He cried out in pain as her wife's eyes open slightly and she said his last words, Her voice barely audible

" _I love you"_

" _ **NO"**_ Charles voice roared as say her beloved's soul slipping away. His pain turned into anger as he roared " **YOU SON OF A BITCH I WILL KIL…."** his voice abruptly stopped as Felix bullet fired into his chest

Even with death slowly clawing into him. His face found a smile as fell into the ground. His fingers managed to crawl to Renee hand and wrapped her small hands with his own board ones _"I love you, too"_

In the distance Isabella saw both her mama and dada took their last breath. It was too much much for him to possess as fell to her knees. Shock shook her body as her body went limp

Carlisle Cullen was rushing his wife to exist as killed whoever come in front of him. As he exiting he took noticed of limp body of Isabella into her knees.

"Carlisle where are you going?" Esme said frantically to get her husband with her

"I am coming. Go, go" Carlisle said he pushed her toward the exit. " **NO** , no come with me"

"go I am coming. Take her" he ordered the guards as the took her away crying, screaming.

Carlisle took off running towards Bella. He took her in his arms and she gave in without him trying to force. He took hold of her and ran towards the exit. He took her out as a Phoenix man took her out of his arms, too alarmed to see who he was. Carlisle took to opportunity to ran away before anyone notice that a Shadow Knights helped a Phoenix. Disappearing into the sea of people

The fight finally ended and then there was sorrow on both Phoenix and Voltura. Phoenix loses its leader and the second in line leader, Charles and his beloved wife. Where Voltura losses it's second in leader and his daughter. Caius ,as next in line after Charles, became the leader. Felix became the second in line leader. Isabella locked herself in room

With much ruclence both allies decided to have a secret meeting. Without anyone's knowledge into the dead center of both allies

"Well I see the fight has obviously good for you. The one that was never meant to be a leader has become a leader. Now what price shall we have for you now" Aro darkly chuckled as he saw Caius "I can give you 10 million dollars along with 10 million worth shipment" Caius said as he knew Aro had price for everything

"Well money is something too cheap for what your family had done" Aro spat his eyes glowing dark at the mention of what they had done.

" you have also done damages to our family don't forget that"

"if it wasn't for your pussy of a brother to leave the altar nothing would have happened, right? Caius was getting frustrated due to the anticipation of the future. He knew the extent Voltura could go

"let's not beat around the bush, shall we? "

"always to the point. I like it" Aro smirked sadistically seeing his frustration. One wrong word they will jump. "son for son, daughter for daughter"

"what do you mean?"

"not wisest one, are you?" he said as smirked evilly to Felix. "You see my Felix has been smitten with Charles daughter Isabella. When she comes at the age of marriageable age, you have to give her to us as your payment. We both know according to rules when she comes to marriageable age as the legimate daughter of Charles and Renee Swan she will took the hold of your leadership we can't have that, have we" Aro smirked sadistically as Caius pale face "or you can avoid that by marrying Isabella into our family"

"Deal"


End file.
